Sonhos de Absolvição
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Quantas vezes mais Radamanthys e Valentine agüentarão que o destino de ambos não será jamais mudado? Talvez para sempre. Lost Canvas, Yaoi, Presente de Aniversário para Akane Mitsuko.


**Sonhos de Absolvição**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de aniversário para Akane Mitsuko**

**(Escorpianos rulez)  
**

Título: Sonhos de Absolvição

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: 1º Challenge What If, Cavaleiros do Zodiáco, Lost Canvas, Mangá (além do volume 16 já lançado no Brasil), Slash, MxM, POV alternado de Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Songfic (Dreams of an Absolution), Death Fic, Drama,

Advertências: Morte, tortura, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R (pela violência e por ser death fic)

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Quantas vezes mais Radamanthys e Valentine agüentarão que o destino de ambos não será jamais mudado? Talvez para sempre.

Dedicatória: Faz alguns anos já que celebro os aniversário de Akane dando-lhe fanfics. Algumas menores, outras maiores, todas feitas com afeto. Esta não é diferente, apenas é... Mais forte. Um tema pesado para um aniversário, mas um tema que nós duas gostamos e entendemos muito bem. Espero que goste. Feliz niver, escorpiana poderosa.

Tema: 4- "Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal." (Nietzsche)

**Radamanthys' POV**

Acordo sentindo-me forte. Extremamente forte. Há algo que corre em minhas veias e que eu não sei precisar o que seja. Estou trancafiado dentro de um lugar... Ainda estou zonzo. Não exatamente acordado, mas...

Sinto a presença dele como se fosse um estouro de fogos de artifício na mais profunda escuridão do inferno.

Ele sempre está lá. Sempre estará lá.

Se eu me chamo Radamanthys de Wyvern, meu nome sempre é sussurrado e temido por meus inimigos, mas há alguém que sempre o murmura com amor.

Valentine de Harpia.

Quantas encarnações nos esperam ainda? Por quantas vezes eu vou ter que assisti-lo morrer?

_**In the night-light, do you see what you dream?**_

_**All your troubles, are they all what they seem?**_

_**Look around you, then you may realize**_

_**All the creatures saw with the light.**_

_**Na luz da noite, você vê o que você sonha?**_

_**Todos os seus problemas, eles são o que parecem?**_

_**Olhe ao seu redor, então você pode perceber**_

_**Todas as criaturas vistas com a luz.**_

Por que tão certo quanto eu e ele revivermos é que eu sempre tenho que vê-lo morrer, antes de mim. Minha expiação eterna por um crime que não sei qual foi, nem quando cometi.

Eternamente amarrados, presos, no círculo de viver e morrer. E eu sempre tenho que assisti-lo morrer...

Adormeço novamente, pensando que talvez, quem sabe...

**Valentine's POV**

Um sinal, um leve oscilar. Não consigo evitar um sorriso imbecil. Ele acordou. Meu coração pula descompassado e eu sei que em breve...

Meu sorriso se vai quando me dou conta.

Em breve vou morrer, como acontece desde sempre. E eu tenho tanta coisa a dizer a ele, a sentir com ele...

Tão pouco tempo, é sempre tão pouco tempo.

Nossa conexão é forte demais para ser destruída pelo tempo, é algo que nasce conosco, com nossas súrplices, com as almas perdidas que ambos temos.

Através das pesadas portas que o separam de mim eu sei que ele acordou por instantes e sei que ele sabe que estou aqui. Em que outro lugar eu deveria estar?

Sou o guarda mais leal, aquele que sempre renasce para servi-lo.

E para amá-lo além do entendimento humano ou dos deuses.

Não sei que pecados cometi que não posso jamais tirar dele a dor de ver-me morrer. Eu não me importo, não ligo, de morrer. O que me massacra e mutila a alma, se ainda tenho uma que valha a pena, é ver a dor profunda nos olhos dele toda vez que ele é obrigado a assistir-me partir.

_**And I might know of our future,**_

_**But then, you still control the past.**_

_**Only you know if we'll be together.**_

_**Only you know if we shall last!**_

_**E eu poderia saber do nosso futuro,**_

_**Mas então, você ainda controla o passado.**_

_**Só você sabe se estaremos juntos.**_

_**Só você sabe se será a última!**_

Sabemos que iremos voltar, nós sempre voltamos, mas a dor da separação nunca minora, nunca passa, jamais é um alívio, é sempre uma pena imposta a nós por talvez os deuses sádicos.

Não somos humanos faz algum tempo, isso não quer dizer que não sintamos. E como sinto...

Radamanthys volta a dormir e eu, seu fiel Valentine, permanecerei aqui, sem comer, nem dormir, nem nada que um humano que eu não sou precisasse fazer.

**Radamanthys' POV**

A dor lancinante está aqui, sinal que estou desperto. Há energia demais, força demais. Acordei por que? Estou pronto, eu sei que sim, mas ainda falta algo... Algo e...

Franzo o cenho ao sentir a emanação do cosmo daquela que nos comanda sem piedade, um ser que eu não direi que odeio porque ódio é designar sentimento para alguém que me dá asco.

Pandora está além das portas e sei que está discutindo com Harpia. Ela odeia o fato de que nunca, jamais, poderá ser nada além de uma chefona irritante para mim. Bem que ela queria, bem que ela tentou.

Não posso negar-me a obedecê-la, mas posso negar-me a amá-la ou a ter qualquer sentimento senão o de pura obediência.

Fui programado e destinado a ser fiel lacaio de Hades e também dela, mas não quer dizer que eu precise ter algo alguém de obediência servil para com essa... Mulher.

Não que Pandora não seja linda e poderosa, apenas que ela não é, nem nunca será, Valentine.

Não posso explicar o que nem os deuses conseguiram me responder: de onde vem minha ligação com Harpia?

Não importa o corpo que ele ocupe, ou use, ou "vista", os olhos verdes como esmeraldas lapidadas brilham de fogo ao ver-me, ao encarar-me com devoção.

Não importa o corpo que eu ocupe, ou use, ou "vista", meus olhos cor de âmbar brilham de fogo ao vê-lo, ao encará-lo com devoção.

Sou o Kyoto mais sanguinário e mais forte desta encarnação, sou aquele que privou Kardia de Escorpião de sua vida inútil e quase morri.

_**(In the night-light)**_

_**(Na luz da noite)**_

_**In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?**_

_**For the valor you waited, never came!**_

_**If you were able, would you go change the past?**_

_**There's a furball with one last chance!**_

_**Na luz da noite, você ainda sente a sua dor?**_

_**Pelo valor que você esperava, nunca veio!**_

_**Se você fosse capaz, você iria mudar o passado?**_

_**Há uma bola de pêlos com uma última chance!**_

Fui resgatado por Hades para continuar servindo-o e meu Deus concedeu-me seu próprio sangue para que eu pudesse novamente lutar.

Eu preferia ter morrido. Poderia escapar de minha maldição. Eu sei o que vou ver... Eu sei o que vou sentir...

Lá fora, a briga entre Pandora e Valentine recomeça, ele usa seu golpe mais potente, ele é perigoso e essa constatação me faz sorrir. Harpia é o homem mais perigoso do mundo se sua função for me proteger...

Derrubo as portas que me contém. Eu preciso vê-lo, apenas uma vez mais, só mais um mísero minuto perto do amor que me condena e absolve.

**Valentine's POV**

Falta pouco para que ele desperte. Quem sabe nós dois possamos...

ESSA MULHER! Claro que ela viria! Ela é um peso morto em nossas vidas e eu preciso mantê-la longe dele até que tudo esteja pronto. Ela o quer desperto e pronto para lutar!

Para ela é apenas um espectro qualquer, um monte de lixo para que ela brinque e atire os restos por aí.

Ela não entende que jamais terá Radamanthys pelo único motivo de que eu quem sou dele e ele é meu! Pela eternidade!

Nosso diálogo é como eu esperava. A empáfia, o poder, a malignidade. Quem mais poderia comandar os espectros senão uma coisa como Pandora?

Ela não vai passar!

Enfrento-a como posso, faço de tudo. Primeiro tento argumentar, mas ela não quer me ouvir. Não pode interromper o processo de cura do Kyoto do nada! Ela não pode fazer isso!

Ela me atinge com golpes cruéis, tenta me humilhar e creio que minha face que não se altera apenas a irrita mais. Não tenho medo dessa mulher.

Só temo a meu senhor, Hades, e a meu Kyoto, Radamanthys.

O resto?

_**And I might know of our future,**_

_**But then you still control the past.**_

_**Only you know if we'll be together,**_

_**Tonight!**_

_**E eu poderia saber do nosso futuro,**_

_**Mas depois você ainda controlaria o passado.**_

_**Só você sabe se estaremos juntos,**_

_**Esta noite!**_

Ela me manda abrir a porta. Ela quer falar com o Kyoto. Quem essa mulher acha que é? Ninguém poderá perturbar o Kyoto. Eu não vou deixar... Ela me perguntou antes o que faço aqui. Eu impeço a ignorância de alguém como ela que acha que pode tudo.

Ela não pode ter o amor dele... Ele deixou o coração dele se consumir em chamas por Hades, ele se deixou praticamente morrer e agora ela quer vê-lo?

QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É? Os problemas dela com Hades-Sama são dela, não do Kyoto. Ela me ironiza, ela acha que não tenho honra, que eu não sei o que significa.

Está totalmente enganada. Aprendi o que é honra com Radamanthys, aprendi o que é amor e todo meu corpo sabe muito bem o que é...

Amor.

Incondicional, profundo e doloroso amor.

Ela o chama de cão.

Como se ela, uma cadela sem classe, pudesse dizer algo assim. Eu desprezo essa mulher. Ela não sabe o significado da palavra devoção. Ela chama Radamanthys de cão.

Meu Radamanthys.

Ela me ofende, como se eu ligasse para a opinião dela. Só me importo com o que ELE pensa de mim.

O que ela sabe sobre lutar? Sobre acreditar? Sobre ter honra e nobreza? Ela não sabe...

Ela sequer faz ideia.

Ela não o conhece como eu. Cada suspiro do Kyoto, cada traço de seus músculos poderosos.

Cada gemido de prazer quando fazemos amor...

Ninguém sabe, nem é preciso, mas faz tempo que eu não consigo viver sem ele... Tempos imemoriais...

_**Cause every night I will save your life!**_

_**And every night I will be with you!**_

_**Cause every night I still lay awake,**_

_**And I dream of an absolution!**_

_**Pois toda noite eu vou salvar a sua vida!**_

_**E toda noite eu estarei com você!**_

_**Porque cada noite eu ainda estarei acordado,**_

_**E eu sonho com uma absolvição!**_

- "Sweet Chocolate!"

Convoco os espíritos das harpias, eles irão se lançar contra Pandora e devorar a alma inútil dela. Se bem que não tenho muita esperança de que isso vá acontecer ao certo. Ela acabará se livrando, mas não importa. Tudo que eu quero é ganhar tempo...

- "Como se atreve?"

A voz dessa mulher é irritante. Ela inteira é irritante. Sei que poderei morrer, mas não temo, não tenho o que temer, sei como devo morrer... Sei o que precisa acontecer...

O estrondo das portas se rompendo atrás de mim me diz que cumpri minha função e Radamanthys despertou.

Meu coração explode ao vê-lo pleno de energia. Não temos tempo, estamos em guerra mas...

- "Senhor Radamanthys." Ajoelho-me perante ele e entrego não apenas meus respeitos, mas tudo que ele quiser. Meu fim deve estar próximo, eu posso sentir. Será que ele sabe? Minha discussão com Pandora não passará em branco. E eu vou dizer a ele tudo que penso sobre a subserviência que ele é obrigado a ter. Eu sei o que vai acontecer...

**Radamanthys' POV**

- "Levante-se, Valentine. Temos trabalho a fazer." Não pretendo discutir com Pandora. Não quero.

- "Esse insolente ousou lutar comigo! Quem esse lixo pensa que é? Reles espectro de quinta categoria."

Ouvi-la falar de Valentine atiça meus piores instintos, mas eu fui criado para uma missão em especial.

- "Senhorita Pandora, meus respeitos. Creio que somos esperados em outro lugar." Tento não me deixar levar pelo meu coração, mas a presença de Valentine está tão perto, o olhar dele se ocultando de mim... Eu não consigo... - "Valentine." Minha voz me trai, ela trepida, levemente, mas trepida.

E um mar verde me afoga em lembranças que um monstro como eu não deve ter.

Não deveria ter.

_**Cause every night I will make it right!**_

_**And every night I will come to you!**_

_**But every night it just stays the same,**_

_**In my dream of an absolution!**_

_**Pois toda noite eu vou fazer direito!**_

_**E toda noite eu virei para você!**_

_**Mas toda noite apenas permanece a mesma,**_

_**No meu sonho de uma absolvição!**_

_**(In the night-light)**_

_**(Na luz da noite)**_

Eu impeço que Pandora continue atacando Harpia, pois ela vai matá-lo se tiver oportunidade. Eu sei sobre os sentimentos dela, eu sei o que é preciso saber. O problema é que quando Valentine se ergue, um mínimo sorriso ilumina o rosto quase feminino dele e eu sei que não posso evitar nosso destino.

Talvez seja esse nosso destino. Talvez não. Só sei que eu não posso evitar... Se nós precisamos morrer, ao menos que escolhamos a nossa hora. Com os novos poderes que me foram dados por Hades eu talvez consiga...

Concentro-me um tanto e o tempo parece parar, por segundos apenas, mas será o bastante. Há uma espécie de névoa em torno de nós dois, eu e Valentine. Retiro meu elmo, eu preciso falar.

- "Eu te amo..." A mensagem de meu cosmo é imediata e direta.

- "Radamanthys." A voz de Harpia não tem tanta importância quanto o olhar dele, que também retirou seu elmo. Ele sorri, finalmente, abertamente e eu sei que nossas mortes são sempre um recomeço.

- "Sabe o que vai acontecer, não é mesmo?" Aproximo-me dele com cuidado, nossas súrplices são pesadas, eternas e machucam. Nunca foi um problema.

- "Eu vou morrer."

_**In the night-light, do you see what you dream?**_

_**All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?**_

_**Look around you, then you may realize,**_

_**Happiness lies trapped in misery!**_

_**Na luz da noite, você vê o que você sonha?**_

_**Todo seu triunfo, e tudo que você poderia ser?**_

_**Olhe ao seu redor, então você pode perceber,**_

_**A felicidade encontra-se presa no sofrimento!**_

O sorriso calmo de Harpia me faz querer chorar e eu sou duro feito rocha. - "Por que diz isso?"

- "Eu apenas sei. Se não for pedir muito, que tal ser você o meu algoz?"

Meu coração acabou de parar e eu paro de respirar. Minha face é pura incredulidade. - "Val..."

- "Se eu vou morrer e se Pandora está aqui para transformá-lo num cão danado a serviço de Hades, nosso Deus, não há mais o que eu possa fazer. Não quero vê-lo morrer, nem quero vê-lo abdicar de toda sua dignidade e honra para fazer o que é forçado a fazer: defender Hades sobre todas as coisas, mesmo sendo tratado como um qualquer por aquela mulher. Tivemos nossos momentos nessa encarnação, aproveitei todos os segundos com você, não tenho medo."

_**And who knows what of our future?**_

_**We can all try to change the past.**_

_**Only you know if we'll be together,**_

_**Tonight!**_

_**E quem sabe sobre o nosso futuro?**_

_**Todos nós podemos tentar mudar o passado.**_

_**Só você sabe se estaremos juntos,**_

_**Esta noite!**_

O olhar verde do único ser da Terra que eu amo me faz ter orgulho de ser quem eu sou e de quem ele é. Realmente...

O que há para nós depois dessa guerra? Pelas palavras que ele trocou com Pandora, Valentine já sabe que está condenado. Ele ousou querer apenas que eu não me dobrasse perante ela, ou perante Hades. Ele sabe, Harpia sempre soube.

Minha honra.

Meu dever.

Sou um soldado e sempre serei. Por mais que eu o ame. Por mais que eu quisesse atirar fora a súrplice e tentar ser apenas alguém, eu não posso.

Nós não podemos.

_**Cause every night I will save your life!**_

_**And every night I will be with you!**_

_**Cause every night I still lay awake,**_

_**And I dream of an absolution!**_

_**Pois toda noite eu vou salvar a sua vida!**_

_**E toda noite eu estarei com você!**_

_**Porque cada noite eu ainda estarei acordado,**_

_**E eu sonho com uma absolvição!**_

- "Até outra vez." Minha voz sai mais solene do que deveria. Eu tento ser rápido. Eu preciso ser.

- "A propósito..."

Um sorriso. O mais lindo da terra ou do mundo inferior. - "O que?"

- "Eu te amo."

A firmeza das palavras dele me faz agir rapidamente. Desfaço essa aura mágica ao nosso redor e o acerto no coração. Ele vai morrer logo. Que seja por minhas mãos, que ele pereça por amor. Eu queria morrer, mas ainda não. Pelo menos dessa vez eu posso estar perto do último suspiro dele.

Ele sabe... Ele sempre soube. Fomos condenados a morrer. Só que dessa vez, sou eu quem o trucido sem pestanejar. Não quero que ele sofra mais, não quero que ele viva na incerteza sobre meu amor. Não posso pegá-lo nos braços, mas posso dirigir-lhe meu cosmo e afirmar que o amo além desta vida desgraçada.

O sangue dele em minhas mãos, meu corpo inteiro deixa de pulsar. Eu o matei.

_**'Cause every night I will make it right!**_

_**And every night I will come to you!**_

_**But every night it just stays the same,**_

_**In my dream of an absolution!**_

_**Porque toda noite eu vou fazer direito!**_

_**E toda noite eu virei para você!**_

_**Mas toda noite apenas permanece a mesma,**_

_**No meu sonho de uma absolvição!**_

Eu o fiz por amor. Não quero que ele presencie minha morte, nem minha transformação num mero "cão" de Hades. Não. Ele guardará de mim a memória de um homem honrado.

Será que você vai me perdoar? Acho que sim...

Hora de ir. Adeus, Valentine. Pelo menos dessa vez, a escolha foi nossa. Eu te amo...

E amar você é o que me impede de enlouquecer. Se você não está mais aqui, talvez eu deva apenas...

Enlouquecer...

E lutar.

Até morrer para poder ver você, novamente.

_**And you'll see (And you'll see)**_

_**What you'll be (What you'll be)**_

_**And you'll see**_

_**All you can (All you can)**_

_**And every night (And every night)**_

_**And every night (And every night)**_

_**And every night (And every night)**_

_**I will dream (I will dream)**_

_**E você vai ver (e você vai ver)**_

_**O que você vai ser (o que você será)**_

_**E você vai ver**_

_**Tudo o que você pode (Tudo o que você pode)**_

_**E todas as noites (e cada noite)**_

_**E todas as noites (e cada noite)**_

_**E todas as noites (e cada noite)**_

_**Eu sonharei (Eu sonharei)**_

É hora de seguir com Pandora e enfrentar o que me espera. Atrás de mim, a súrplice ajoelhada do ser que eu amo, prestando-me sua honra, lealdade e dignidade. Eu vi você morrer, de novo.

Eu não tenho lágrimas para derramar, pois não é preciso chorar quando se tem certeza do maior amor que existe. Nem vou dar esse gosto a Pandora, pois ela realmente acha que venceu meu amor por Valentine.

Jamais.

Minha devoção cega é por Hades e não por essa mulher.

Val, sentirei sua falta, sempre sinto sua falta, mas não será por muito tempo. Ser um condenado tem suas vantagens, basta esperar pelo último suspiro.

Valentine me deu seu último olhar, sua última gota de sangue, seu último sorriso. Eu ouvi seu último arfar.

Eu tirei-lhe a parca vida de espectro porque eu o amo demais e não porque ele brigou com Pandora. Eu sou sim um espectro honrado, e não há ninguém no mundo inteiro que saiba disso melhor que Valentine.

Ele sempre me compreendeu mais que eu a mim mesmo. Ele sempre esteve lá. Ele sempre é despertado por mim para trabalharmos, novamente.

Vamos surgir, de novo.

Pandora está falando algo comigo sobre o trabalho que temos pela frente. Para mim é apenas trabalho, é apenas lutar e vencer ou perder. Não há mais a chama primordial em mim.

Pois essa chama respondia pelo nome de Valentine.

_**And you'll see (And you'll see)**_

_**That this is my dream (What you'll be)**_

_**And you'll see**_

_**Every night**_

_**I will always dream (Cause every night)**_

_**E você vai ver (e você vai ver)**_

_**Que este é o meu sonho (o que você vai ser)**_

_**E você vai ver**_

_**Toda noite**_

_**Eu sempre sonho (Porque todas as noites)**_

_**And every night**_

_**And every night**_

_**I will dream (I will dream)**_

_**E todas as noites**_

_**E todas as noites**_

_**Eu sonharei (Eu sonharei)**_

Eu até consigo sorrir. Simplesmente porque foi tudo do jeito que eu e ele quisemos.

Por mais que deuses nos controlem, que Pandora seja nossa superior, eles jamais conseguirão controlar nosso amor, Valentine.

Eu tenho alguns sonhos, ainda os tenho. Todos eles são com você.

Até breve, amor.

* * *

Nota da autora: Eu gosto muito desses dois personagens e são os alter egos que eu e Akane usamos há alguns anos em rpgs e fanfictions, por isso a escolha deles para um presente de aniversário. E, ainda, coloquei-os no universo de Lost Canvas que teve essas cenas em que baseei a fanfic e que fez com que eu e Akane surtássemos à décima potência. Espero que ela aprecie o presente (sendo que ela foi quem betou...) e que quem tiver a curiosidade de ler, também goste.


End file.
